From a Whisper Start
by awilystar
Summary: He knew better than most how precious moments like these were in a world full of despair.  Post AitS, a one-shot continuation of "Have a Little Faith in Me."


**From a Whisper Start**

_And when your secret heart_  
_ Cannot speak so easily_  
_ Come here darling, from a whisper start_  
_ And have a little faith in me_

**A/N: **This is an M-rated continuation of my previous story, Have a Little Faith in Me. It's best that you read that before tackling this, and it might be good to refresh your memory if it's been a while. This is simply smutty fluff, so be warned. I had the first half of this written a while ago and decided to continue it for my own sake, if not for anyone else. Please enjoy this. At least it's something to get you though the baseball hiatus! Thanks!

* * *

"_I had faith in you, Booth," she whispered. "That faith saved me more than anything. I knew you would come…"_

_She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering there to taste his skin, salty from his tears. Her hands released his hair and moved to his face, tracing the contours of him, his stubble sensuously scraping against her palm. Brennan kissed him everywhere, the tip of his nose, his jaw, his closed eyelids, murmuring reassuring words that soothed his aching conscience._

_When her lips met his, he knew without a doubt that they would be okay._

_Because he had faith in her, too._

_

* * *

_Booth was on fire.

Though she kissed him gently, softly, skimming her lips over his, her fingers were threaded through his hair, holding his head close to her searching mouth. He threw himself into the kiss, sliding his tongue between her parted lips to swallow her gasp of surprise at the invasion. What had begun tenderly, sensually, quickly turned heated as their tongues scrambled and their breathing increased. Booth relished in the contact, this proof that she really _was_ alive and scorching in his hands, and he slung one arm around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

Where they sat, awkwardly tangled on her laundry room floor, there was hardly any room to move, and his back was beginning to ache from leaning uncomfortably against the wall. Brennan didn't seem to mind, but he couldn't feel her as he longed to, sprawled out beneath him. Gasping for breath, he broke their kiss and released her waist, focusing on some point over her shoulder as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Booth," she whispered. "Are we really doing this?" _Finally_, she wanted to add.

He met her gaze with red-rimmed eyes, dry of tears for the first time since she, fresh from the shower, had stumbled upon him clutching her goodbye note in his fist where he had found it in the pocket of her jeans. For an instant, he simply couldn't find words. He had only hoped that one of the worst days of his life would have ended like this, but now that _this_ was here, he didn't quite know how to handle the emotions that were raging through his body. He was not afraid; he knew better than most how precious moments like these were in a world full of despair.

His hands shook when he lifted them to her face. Brennan wasn't a small woman, but his palms swallowed her cheeks as he cradled her between them, slipping his fingers into the loose hair at her brow. His thumbs smoothed the skin just beneath her eyes, still damp from her crying, and her lips parted on a sigh that he longed to swallow with his own. He studied her, watched as her pupils dilated with arousal, and when he (finally) answered her, his voice quavered as had his hands.

"Yeah, Bones," he murmured. "We're really doing this."

She smiled, and he was lost. Booth urged her toward him and kissed her as she gracelessly tumbled into his lap, her hands gripping his shoulders for support. This was a kiss of possibilities, and as he slid his hands roughly to the back of her neck, holding her without a breath between them, he thanked God for letting her live.

"Ouch!" Her yell of pain surprised his lips away from hers, and he flinched when she curled her fingers tightly over his shoulders. It took him a second to remember – the Gravedigger's burn. Booth felt guilty, hurting her accidentally with his passion, and he released her.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, letting his head fall backwards to clunk against the wall. Rubbing a hand over his face, he exhaled.

"It's okay," she replied, taking his hand in hers and rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles.

"And I'm sorry for every minute you were down there…" His voice broke.

"Let's go," she said quietly, getting to her feet. With Brennan's help, he managed to pick himself up from the floor, and he was struck again by how small she really was standing next to him without shoes. Hands entwined, they left the laundry room behind.

Following her slowly down the hall, Booth's eyes searched for the burn on her neck, but it was invisible underneath the curtain of her hair. He stepped forward, snagging one of her wrists and pulling her backwards into him. She froze, startled, but he heard her exhale noisily when he brushed her curls aside to peer at the mark. Anger boiled in his blood, anger at the Gravedigger for doing this to her.

"I hate him," he hissed, strangled, as his fingers compressed involuntarily around her wrist. "God, I could_ kill_ him for hurting you."

Without warning, Booth pressed her into the wall, her back to his chest, trapping her between him and the cold plaster. Her breath left her in a whoosh, and he thought in hindsight that perhaps he should've been gentler with her. But his emotions had finally won, his composure was completely broken, and all he wanted was to make her his, to keep her, at least for tonight, from everyone and everything that wanted to take her away from him.

"Booth…" she sighed, arching her back, the effect of which brought her ass out hard against his groin. He stifled a groan, releasing her wrist grab both of her hands in his. Lifting their arms, he molded his body to hers until they were connected fingertip to knee. Booth turned his head, inhaling the mild aroma of her hair, and brushed his mouth along the nape of her neck, dusting over the burn in passing.

"I'm going to make love to you, Bones," he vowed, sucking on the patch of skin where her ear met the line of her jaw. Her head lolled to the side, and he loosened his hold on her so that she could turn in his arms. Face to face, hip to hip… this was how they were meant to be. "I don't _care_ if you don't believe in it." He grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up until her ankles crossed behind his back.

Brennan linked her arms together around his neck, tugging his mouth closer to hers. She loosened his tie, pulling it off over his head, and undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt, and she slipped her hand inside, a warm palm over his heart. "Faith and hope, right?" she whispered, eyes shining as she traced gentle patterns on his skin.

He pushed away from the wall, easily supporting her as they fumbled their way to her bedroom. "Love, too," he reminded her, setting her on her feet once again. She immediately went to work on the remaining buttons of his shirt, and his hands helped hers until none remained. The shirt slipped from his shoulders, and he was standing bare-chested.

Booth's heart thumped beneath his ribs as his belt buckle was the next item of clothing to go. She let the backs of her fingers drift across his cock through his pants, and it took all of his remaining self-control not to thrust forward into her hand. "Bones… I want to see you." Her eyes, smoldering, found his, and he watched as she untied the belt of her robe until the fabric parted and fell to the floor.

Holy _fuck_.

She was naked under there.

He should have expected it – the last place she'd been was the shower – but having all of that pale skin revealed to him at once was _so_ sexy and _so_ breathtaking. As much as he longed to ravish her now, romance be damned, he took his time, letting his gaze drift over the expanse of her body. The hollow of her collarbone gave way to beautiful breasts, breasts he knew would fit in his hands as if they'd been made to be there. Rosy nipples, hard and begging for his touch, flat stomach, concave navel, the arch of her hipbones, soft auburn curls between her legs… she was so beautiful.

His body ached for her. "_Jesus_," he swore, hands curling into fists at his sides.

Booth had long ago admitted his desire for his partner, but he'd never believed it would be like this. Earlier today, he'd come close to losing it all before he'd even had it… Dropping to his knees in front of her, he pressed his cheek into her stomach, his hands finding the small of her back. He'd gladly hold her like this forever, if she'd let him.

"Touch me." Brennan's voice was breathless, and he delighted in the moan he got from her when he did just that. "Oh, _yes…_" she groaned as he palmed her breasts, his tongue searing against the skin of her abdomen. Rising from his knees, he dipped his head to her neck, tasting her there as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She was undulating her hips, and he wasn't sure how much more of this his throbbing cock could take. He kissed her to distract himself, but his plan backfired when she drew his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked.

"Bones," he gasped, ripping his mouth from hers.

They stood there at the foot of her bed, chests heaving, her completely naked, him with pants that should have been discarded long ago, and simply looked at one another. Never before had they faced such a monumental moment in their partnership, and Booth knew, as he memorized the curves of her body and the angles of her face, that this was it, _she_ was it.

He'd always thought that their first time would be quick and passionate, perhaps against a wall or in her office at the Jeffersonian. But now, it seemed as though time had ceased to pass, just for them, and there was no fantasy that could have prepared him as her shaking hand unfastened his pants and slid inside. He moaned raggedly, hips jerking, and felt his knees weaken as she stroked him. With minimal effort, she had him unclothed, and he gathered her in his arms. Pressed against her, he bent his neck and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Brennan, tucked into his chest, breath warming his skin, let her hands dance over his back, and his muscles jumped with arousal. "Booth, is everything…?" she asked, confused by his lack of action.

"I almost lost you forever, Temperance. Just give me this moment, please." He felt her nod, and she relaxed in his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For saving me."

"Thank you for believing I would."

She kissed him in reply, and he unwound his arms, groaning at the wetness he found between her legs with a wandering hand. Slipping one finger inside of her, he very nearly had to hold her up as her legs gave out from under her. Booth added another finger, breaking the kiss and watching her eyes roll back in her head when he lightly fondled her clit. "Shit," she panted. "So good…"

He pushed her backward until her knees hit the edge of the bed, and they fell down together, him landing on top of her. His body was no longer his; it belonged completely to her, and if nothing else, he knew he had at least given her something. Hovering above her, the brunt of his weight supported by his hands on either side of her head, Booth mumbled, "Condom," with the last breath of reason he possessed.

Brennan shook her head, her eyes telling him all he needed to know. _Yes_, this was really happening. They were really doing this.

Desperately, he thrust his hips forward, and he slid easily inside of her.

"_Fuck_," she growled, clawing at his back. Booth, insanely turned on, did just that.

"God, Bones," he breathed into her chest. Turning his head, he heard the erratic pounding of her heart, and he pressed a kiss to the hardness of her sternum, letting his tongue linger to taste the sweat that had broken out on her body. Her hips jerked against his, their rhythm faltering, and her hands slid into his hair, holding him there. "You feel amazing," he murmured.

She clenched her muscles around him, lifting her legs to cross her ankles at the small of his back. "That's it, Booth. Make love to me," she moaned, her breath catching at a particularly deep thrust from him. Moved beyond words, he obliged, running the back of his hand along her stomach, marveling at the way she arched beneath him. When his thumb slipped over her clit, she jerked and gasped, her gaze flying to his. He was surprised to see the sheen of tears in her eyes, but what startled him even more was the echoing moisture in his own.

Booth pressed his forehead to hers and framed her face with his hands. "I… I'm so in love with you, Bones." He smiled at the way her eyes widened and kissed her sweetly, threading his hands through her hair. She convulsed under him, tightened her arms and legs around his body as she came with a sigh and a nibble to the sensitive skin just below his ear. Rolling to his side and taking her with him, Booth gave himself to her with a final hard thrust up into her welcome body, relaxing as she ran her fingertips down his biceps over and over. "Tell me you know I love you. I love you more than anything," he implored, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Squeezing his arm with sincerity, she whispered simply, "I know, Booth. I've known. Right from the beginning."

He embraced her tighter as she lay on his chest, and her breathing filled him almost beyond what he could hold.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't resist the reference to the 100th episode! Please leave a review, let me know what you thought.


End file.
